villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Lost Boys
The Lost Boys, also known as the Lost Ones, are antagonists in the first half of season 3 in the TV show Once Upon A Time. They are gang of teenage boys that live in Neverland and are led by Peter Pan, with Felix as their second in command. They are based on the group of characters from the same name from the play Peter Pan. They also take place of the attracted children from the "Pied Piper of Hamelin" fairytale. This gang was first formed when Peter Pan became lonely in Neverland and as the Pied Piper, he traveled to the Enchanted Forest and started luring boys to him by playing a song with his flute. These boys felt lost and unloved by their families and were drawn to Pan. While they were in Neverland, they were basically immortal and never aged. The gang later appears when the pirate, Captain Hook sails to Neverland, along with Baelfire. They, led by Felix, search Hook's ship for Baelfire, believing that he has the heart of the truest believer. At first Hook lies about where he is but he then eventually hands Baelfire over. However, they were mistaken as Baelfire didn't fit the description of the child they were looking for. Afterwards,Baelfire was a Lost Boy for a while before he was taken back to Earth. Many years later, they and Felix greet Greg Mendell and Tamara and introduce themselves as the Home Office, the group that Greg and Tamara were working for to destroy magic. The two had just arrived in Neverland with Henry (who is Baelfire's son) as their hostage. Greg and Tamara were then shocked that the people they were working for were teenagers. Felix then told them that destroying magic was never their intention and demanded that they hand Henry over. When they refused, the Shadow killed Greg and the Lost Boys shot and wounded Tamara with a arrow, causing Henry to flee. After Emma, Regina, Hook, David and Mary track down Peter Pan, the Lost Boys then ambushed and fought the group for a while. Peter Pan then called them off but not before they wounded David with a poison arrow. The Lost Boys were there when present when Henry briefly dueled with one of the boys. As Peter Pan was ready go to the skull rock with Henry, the Lost Boys were captured after knocked unconscious by Regina's spell. After Pan took Henry's heart, leaving Henry seemingly dead. They interrogated the boys asking where Pan was. At first, they refused to cooperate but they were eventually soothed by Emma, elaborate promised to take the boys with them back to Storybrooke and they eventually reveals Pan's location, which however upseted Felix. After Pan's defeat, the boys went with the group back to Storybrooke and they made their new home there. Category:Once Upon A Time Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Henchmen Category:Archers Category:Poisoner Category:Teenage Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Minion Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Pawns Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Fighter Category:Male Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Immortals Category:Gangsters Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Humans Category:Bullies Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Military Villains Category:Thugs